Girlfriend
by fibi3
Summary: Oneshot Songfic to the hit Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. TROYPAY all the way.


_AN: hey everyone. i was really bored, and didnt feel like writing any of my other fics, and i was listening to 'Girlfriend' when the idea sparked.. hahhaa. anyway.. this took me over 2 hours to write, so feel special, thats the longest ive ever spent on any one fic at one time, so yeah. its heaps long, but i dont want to cut any of it out, so yeah, bear with me will you :) haha. anyway, hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it._

_Pairing: Troypay, with very very very very slight Troyella _

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plotline._

_Song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne_

**

* * *

**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

_Sharpay's POV_

Sharpay was dancing around her room, singing to the radio. She'd been doing it for about 15 minutes before this song came on, and it was only now that she realised how this song fit perfectly with her life... well, situation at the moment. She kept singing along to it.  
**  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive**

This boy. She hated this boy. He looked so darn sweet. He was driving her crazy, his smile lit up the room... well to her it did anyway, his eyes were just like the ocean, and she could swim in them all day, his hair was so cute, just like a mop, just how she liked it. The problem was, this boy was taken. Troy Bolton was off-limits, and she knew it.

**  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

Being the 'Ice Queen' had its benefits, as well as its disadvantages. She was practically in control of the whole of East High. The Drama Queen, as she is also known as, liked this. She walked down the halls, the sea of students parting for her like she was god. Boys drooling over her every single minute of the day. Freshmen coming up to her saying how she was their idol. Oh, she lived the life that every single student wanted. But she found herself wanting more, more than she already had, and she didn't know why. She could have any guy she wanted, even if they had graduated, she would still be able to get them, but she didn't want any of them, she wanted him.

But he just had to be taken by that little _oh-so-goody-two-shoes _Gabriella. Oh, how she loathed her. First, she comes to East High, immediately getting Troy's attention, which is weird, cause he never talks to new students. Then, she is the next 'einstienette' which just causes her to be accepted straight into the Scholastic Decathlon team, although, she didn't mind that one, she hated nerds and geeks and anything else that enjoyed doing homework. But anyway, next, Gabriella cons Troy into auditioning, well.. they didn't even properly audition, for the schools winter musical, _Twinkle Town_. She doesn't even know why Troy would want to do **that** play. If I were him, just the name would make not want to take part in it. But he auditioned none the less. I couldn't believe him. I had asked him many times if he wanted to audition with me over the last couple of years, but he always said no. I knew he would get a role, cause he had an amazing voice, and when I say amazing, I mean better than his football or hockey or basketball or whatever he did skills. But he had always just said it wasn't his thing. He couldn't because of what his friends might think. He couldn't even audition with his best friend of over 14 years, but he could with a girl he only met at the start of this school year. She was angry at him, and he didn't know why. They had drifted apart, breaking her heart. Eve if she couldn't be his girlfriend, she still loved being his best friend. He was awesome, the bestest friend a girl could have. But they still drifted. He hadn't noticed yet, but she obviously had. She was the one who had put all the effort in since the start of this school year. He never organised anything or started their conversations, he was always with or talking to Gabriella, and even when they were together, she caught him daydreaming a couple of times with a smile plastered on his face. She could tell he was thinking about her. But anyway, getting back on track. Now Troy and Gabriella had stolen the lead roles from her brother and herself, and it was the first time in 17 school productions that they were not that stars, this would feel weird. She tried to sabotage them, and it almost worked, but they ended up making the call backs anyway.

_Troy's POV_

That's when Troy had finally realised that they had drifted apart. At the rehearsals, he realised they hardly ever spoke, hardly ever saw each other, or talked on the phone, they didn't even pass noted in class anymore. He wondered when it all started, but he couldn't remember, and he kept getting interrupted by Ms Darbus getting him to do his scenes. He would think about it later. And when he finally thought about it, he realised it was since he met Gabriella. He had just asked her to be his girlfriend today actually, he thought he really liked her, and he knew she really liked him.

**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

He had gone to sleep that night thinking about their relationship and how it ended up like this. He realised he let her drift off, and was angry with himself that he could let her go. He loved her. Wait up, he **loved **her? No, she was his best friend of over 14 years. He couldn't love her, well.. not in _that_ way anyway. Or could he? He dreamt about her that night, of doing things that he knew she would never let him do. Things he should be thinking about doing to Gabriella. He woke up in the morning, realising what a stupid mistake he had made of asking Gabriella to be his girlfriend. He wasn't in love with her, sure, he liked her. But he liked her more as a friend. He loved another. One who he hadn't seen or spoken to unless being at school, and even then, it was like it was forced due to being in the same act in the musical rehearsals. He had to change that. He had to talk to her. He wont tell her that he loves her… well not yet anyway. He first needed to find out if she felt the same way. And he needed to break up with Gabriella. He thought about her all morning, about if she liked him as more than a friend. She did flirt a little bit, but she was like that with all guys, except Ryan of course. Then he remembered her blushing every time he complimented her, and how they fit perfectly into each others arms to form the perfect hug, and how he made her giggle like a little girl, and smile that hollywood smile at him, and only him. If she did like him, he would be so happy. But he realised she might not anymore, seeming they had drifted apart. She was probably angry at him, or hurt and didn't want to talk to him. He would find out today. But first, break it off with Gabriella.

_Sharpay's POV_

Sharpay walked into school, swaying past with her sidekick in hand. After she had gone to her locker, she was about to walk into home room, but she heard a soft sob from the girls bathroom. She told Ryan to take her things and tell Ms Darbus she would be there soon, and made her way into the bathroom.

"Hello"

No answer, more sobs.

"Hello, who is in here?"

Again, no one answered, just some more sobs. And then, the door of the last cubicle slowly creaked open. Out came Brainiella. She wanted to turn and walk out. They both knew she didn't like her, but she felt this urge, and it was pulling her towards Gabriella, wanted to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around her, and she practically fell into them.

"Whats wrong Gabby?"  
"T… Tr… … Troy.." she whispered in between sobs  
"What happened to Troy"  
"Noth… ing…"  
"Then whats wrong"  
"He.. He… He broke up… with m… me"  
"What? Why?"  
"He said… he didn't feel the… spark anymore. I think he likes… some… one… else."  
"How do you know that"  
"I could see it in his eyes"  
"Oh"  
"don't worry. Its okay. I don't even know why i'm crying this much"  
"haha" she chuckled, "Its okay to cry, you just broke up with him, its normal"  
"yeah I guess. But it was only one day. Like, how pathetic, its practically a one night stand"  
"You guys only went out for one day"  
"mmhm"  
"woah, are you serious. Everyone thinks you've been going out for weeks now. Ever since the call backs"  
"no, he only asked me yesterday"  
"oh, okay"  
"see, how pathetic"  
"no, your not pathetic. You thought he liked you, and you liked him, and he just left you. He's missing out on you anyway, I mean.. he's stupid for breaking up with you"  
"what? Why?"  
"cause Gabby, your smart, pretty, sweet, caring, kind, and much more. I mean, seriously"  
"haha" she giggled a little, "are you serious, your not just playing with my head here"  
"no, i'm not. I'm actually meaning what I say"  
"Thanks"  
"That's okay… do you want to get cleaned up and get back to home room?"  
"yeah, sure"  
"okay, ill be back in like two seconds"  
"okay?" gabby replied, not sure where she was going.

She ran to her locker, and pulled out a little makeup bag and ran back to the bathroom.

"back"  
"what'd you get"  
"My makeup bag, you've been crying so much, your eyes are red and puffy. Ill fix that up in no time for you"  
"really. That's so nice"  
"its okay"

About 5 minutes later, the girls emerged from the bathroom.

"Thank you so much for this"  
"That's okay. I wouldn't want you to be getting embarrassed walking into home room looking like you've just cried"  
"Yeah, haha. Neither"  
"haha"  
"Hey, can I ask you something"  
"shoot"  
"Why the sudden change of character?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like, why are you suddenly being so nice to me?"  
"Oh, right. Well, I don't know. I really wanted to walk out of that bathroom when you walked out of the cubicle, but something was pulling me in to help you. I don't know what it was, but I liked helping you"  
"oh, okay. Yeah, I like helping people as well. Makes me feel like i've achieved something"  
"yeah, that's how I feel, haha"  
"friends?"  
"friends"

And with that, they walked into homeroom. All eyes were on the two 'enemies' as they walked to their respective seats. Sending their apologies to Ms Darbus, the two were getting confused looks from the whole class. They both dismissed them and went on in their normal ways. Gabriella looking at her desk and writing stuff in her diary, while she was sending out cold glares to anyone who happened to look into her eyes.

_Troy's POV_

Okay, that was weird. He thought. Why did they just walk in together, they're enemies. Gabriella looked okay. I mean, she didn't really look like she had been crying, but I know she has, cause she was crying when she ran into the girls bathroom right after I told her. I wonder what she did, she must have made her feel better. But why would she do that? She's not really nice to anyone she doesn't know. She even used to hesitate before comforting me, if I ever needed comforting, which was rarely, just so you know. He would find that out later. Right now he was preoccupied with the beautiful blonde sitting a few rows in front of him. He was mesmerised. Her blonde locks swaying as she moved her head, her tanned legs were sticking out from her mini skirt and were shimmering in the sunlight. He would go on, but the bell went and that meant first class. Time passed by quickly and soon it was lunch. He was planning on talking to her today, and he had placed a note in her locker to meet him at their special place. After all, they had found it together, even if she didn't go up there anymore. He was up there about 5 minutes before he heard the door creak and heels clacking up the stairs. He turned around and faced her, greeting her with a smile.

"Hey"  
"Hi"

There was an awkward silence.

"How are you"  
"I'm fine"  
"That's good"  
"Troy, why did you ask me up here"  
"To speak with you"  
"Why, we haven't spoken since the start of the school year, well.. not properly anyway"  
"That's why"  
"Oh"  
"I wanted to know what happened to us"  
"we… drifted"  
"well, obviously. But how? I mean… we were basically inseparable over the summer and then like 3 weeks in, we hardly saw each other"  
"yeah, I know"  
"what happened?"  
"you really want to know the truth?""yeah"  
"are you sure"  
"yes"  
"Gabriella"  
"What about her"  
"she happened"  
"what do you mean?"  
"well, ever since she came, we drifted"  
"ohh, right'  
'yeah. I… um… we… um… it was like she had taken my place in your life"  
"what? Why would you think that? No one could take your place"  
"well, she obviously did"  
"how"  
"well, she took up all your time"  
"what do you mean?"  
"I was the one who would start all our conversations. I was the one that would plan movie nights or out Friday night dinners. I was the one who would call you on a Sunday just to chat. And when I waited for you to call on the Sunday, my phone never rang. When I waited for you to tell me what time and place for dinner, it never came. And when I waited for you to start the conversations, it was the last straw, and I knew that it was a one sided effort. I had to make **all** the effort, to catch up, to speak, to see each other. If I didn't do it, it never happened. And when I wouldn't call you on Sunday, or make plans for Friday, you didn't even realise that I hadn't because you were busy being with Gabriella, forming new traditions with her, forgetting about your best friend. You broke my heart troy and you didn't even realise."

She started walking away. Troy, finally speaking after letting it all sink in.

"Wait"  
"Why" she whimpered. She was on the verge of tears.  
"because, I realise what a stupid idiot I was. I realise all the things that I've done, well.. all the things that I haven't done over the last 2 months. And I want to take it back, believe me, if I could time travel, I would go back and change everything that has happened."

She turned to face him.

"Please forgive me. I want us to be friends again. Best friends again. I want to laugh like theirs no tomorrow. I want to have dinner on Friday night again, I want to be your best friend, the one that you call when you've had a nightmare, or your stuck on your maths homework, or you need inspiration for creative writing. I want to be that guy again, please. I know your probably angry…"

But she cut him off.

"Angry? I'm not angry at you. I'm disappointed in you. You should have never stopped being that guy. Yes you could have still being friends with Gabriella, obviously. But you didn't have to cut me right out of your life. I felt rejected, unwanted, like the only person I loved had given up loving me back, and it hurt. It broke my heart into little pieces knowing each day, when I saw you in home room, that it wasn't like last year. I couldn't just come over to your house when I was bored, and I couldn't just call you in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep. I cried my heart out the first couple of weeks. I tried my hardest to keep believing that it was all a dream and tomorrow we'd be back to normal, but I couldn't keep holding onto it. I had to forget, well.. obviously, I couldn't just forget 14 years of my life like that. But I had to let go of that hope, because why try to keep something alive when its already dead."  
"Don't say it like that"  
"Why not? Its true"

He didn't know what to say.

"See, I told you. You cant say i'm lying, because you know it's the truth"  
"What if I want to change that"  
"its too late troy"  
"Who says"  
"I do"

He had nothing to say. She shook her head and ran down the stairs and out the door crying. He wanted to run after her, but he knew it was no use, she would just run away again. He would try again after school.

_Sharpay's POV_

I cannot believe I just did that. He had finally realised what he'd done wrong, and he wanted to change it, he wanted to make the effort. That's what she wanted all along, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him that. She had intended on going up and asking why he had broken the poor girls heart, but that flew out of her head very quickly. She stood there in the girls bathroom, quietly crying. If anyone saw the ice queen like this, she would never live it down. Who knew that Troy was going to apologise today? No warning what-so-ever. Although, she just remembered that he had broken up with Gabriella this morning, and she had said that she could tell there was someone else. Could she be that someone else? Could Troy Bolton actually like her as more than a friend? Her heart was overjoyed, but her brain was telling her that she couldn't just forgive him like that. She would be able to forgive him sometime in the near future, especially because he came to her. The warning bell had just gone off, she realised that she needed to get ready for class, so she headed off back to her locker. When she got there, there was a note inside from troy, asking her if she could meet him in the auditorium after school. She would have to think about it, but she was curious to how he would handle the situation.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!**

_Troy's POV_

He was playing back over the scene in his head after she left. One bit stayed in his mind though. She had said "the only person I loved had given up loving me back". At first he dismissed it, but then replaying it in his head, a thought occurred. Did she mean, love as in love love or just friendly love? He would have to find out. Running downstairs he stuck a note into her locker and proceeded to his to get his books. He would find out after school. The last lessons of the day went by very slowly. He had it all planned out by the end though. He would wait behind the curtains, since he said meet on the stage he would be able to see when she was on the stage. He would then walk out when she was facing her back towards him. He would offcourse hear him, that's why he would say don't turn around, he would walk closer until he was about 1 foot away, say close your eyes and turn around. He would then do something that would either make her really mad or really happy, hopefully it would be happy.

_Sharpay's POV_

After school, I walked into the theatre and onto the stage, just like he had told me to. I heard something from behind me and was about to turn around when he told me to stay where I was. Being nervous, I did as I was told. I could sense he was very close to me, when he said to close my eyes and turn around. Again, I did as I was told. Finally when I had turned around, he did something that I was not expecting at all. Our lips met in a soft kiss. I didn't know how to react at first, but my heart took over, and I relaxed into the kiss. He wrapped his hands around my waist as I brought one of my hands to the back of his neck and another cupping the side of his face. The kiss deepened as this happened, but neither of us pulled away. He slid his tongue across lips, begging for entrance, which I obviously gave him. I started playing with his hair and he was exploring my back and my stomach. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started to walk us over to the wall. My back was pressed up against the wall, his hands were under my top and my hands were in his hair. This was the most passionate kiss she had ever had in her life, and believe me, that meant it was mind-blowingly amazing. She forgot that she was meant to be angry with him, and let her heart take over. Troy was the first to pull away, he placed his forehead on hers.

"I love you" they said at the same time.

She giggled a little.

"I love you troy"  
"I love you too sharpay, I always have"


End file.
